Fixing Confusion
by PallaPlease
Summary: [YJ #32]  Anita reflects on her 'date' with Lobo and comes - partly - to a surprising conclusion.  [Complete]


Fixing Confusion  
Written by PallaPlease  
May 11, 2001  
  
*  
  
===Author's Notes: A major thanksies goes out to Rea-san, who not only was kind enough to put my fics up on her webpage, but she also encouraged me to write another Li'l Lobo/Empress fanfic. Thusly, I s'pose this is dedicated to the awesome Rea-san. (No, I'm not sucking up.) By the by, this is one of my infamously plotless, dragging, ranting fics (I have a Lobo/Empress fic-in-planning called "Urban Hunter" that has a PLOT!!!) that either gets reviews along the lines of "what the HECK?!" or "awww…", the former of the two most undoubtedly will be used more for this. It's set…well, post-Anita's date with our fave Czarnian (him being the only one…). Anywho, PLEASE take the few seconds to write a brief three word review ("This was great!" or "This sucks badly!"), 'kay?===  
  
*  
  
The comfortable, familiar feel and shades of her room instantly engulfed Anita wholly, everything in its soothing place. Here was her haven; here was her palisades away from all. School faded in this violet bedroom with its blue-canopied bed and the stuffed toys placed on shelves and the mattress. In essence, she could escape everything but herself - her thoughts, her emotions, her fears, her confusions. And was she ever more confused than she was now? No, she didn't think so. Sure, her initial reaction to - of all males in the known and unknown universe! - Li'l Lobo's taking her out had been of immense shock and somewhat discomforting, but then - surprisingly - she'd begun to ENJOY the dinner. It was strange and left her with butterflies in her stomach and a headache in her skull. Maybe she was coming down with the flu…but how could the flu make her kiss him? Suddenly angry, Anita flung herself on her bed, wet from a recent shower, absently grabbing a worn teddy bear whose fur was coming out in patches. Blankly, she stared unseeingly at the frilled canopy held above her by the tall white cornerposts of her bed.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, it wasn't a REAL kiss," she muttered, rolling over on her stomach, chin resting on her teddy bear's plush, soft head. "It's not like I should dwell on it or anything…" She paused, becoming silent for a moment. Screw it, she wanted everything to stop being so darn befuddling. She was going to need an aspirin, stat…  
  
Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed fluidly, bare brown feet brushing her carpet, Anita turned to look at a photo by her bed. She was only two in it; her father and mother, Don and Oshi Fite, were seated on a park bench with autumn leaves cascading around them, Anita held snugly between the two of them.  
  
"Lobo," she murmured to the air, lifting the framed photograph up into better lighting, "if you destroyed your race…then you have no family."  
  
No family.  
  
It struck her then, sharply and suddenly, that, even if he WAS a bad, tough guy…he must be lonely, with nobody like her father to teach him woodcraft or anything. She understood, then, she understood a lot of things.  
  
They were alike just as often as they differed. Did he want a family?  
  
Was that what SHE wanted, though? To play the role of sister, father, mother?  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Why did she kiss him?  
  
Anita growled and buried her face in the pillows. Full circle, eh, 'Nita?, she thought sardonically. That aspirin was beginning to sound awfully tempting.  
  
Or maybe all this mind-numbing confusion would die a swift death and she wouldn't have to get up.  
  
…No, she was going to get an aspirin and something to eat. Hopefully, they still had some chocolate-coated donettes, but knowing Don's appetite, she wouldn't bet on it.  
  
Five minutes later found her in the kitchen, a newly opened pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream opened before her. Her knee-length green t-shirt riding up her thighs, she wielded a glittering silver spoon forebodingly over the delicious treat, droplets of water dripping along her curlicue bangs and dampened, tightly wound bronze curls. Spooning a scoop of the ice-cream into her mouth, she thoughtfully let it sit and melt slowly on her tongue. The process repeated a few more times as she gradually spooned her way through the round pint container. Abruptly, Anita sighed and pressed the cold spoon against her forehead, willing the painful brain-freeze to end quickly. It did so and she dug the spoon back into the ice-cream fervently.  
  
Once again, her mind wandered back to The Date - good Lord, she thought dizzily, now I'm capitalizing it? He really HAD been sweet, even if he'd been hypnotized and she'd even had fun. Lobo, she decided, wasn't as evil as he liked to think. Personally, Anita liked him better as just Lobo - wild, carefree, punkish, and brash Lobo with all the tact and subtlety of a rabid wolf. "The world," she said aloud, grinning to the lamp-lit kitchen, her father asleep, "isn't ready for a refined Lobo."   
  
Later, she would fix this confusion.  
  
But right now, she had some ice-cream to eat.  
  
*  
  
End AN: Behold the crappiness! *lol* I know, I know, it's riddled with clichés and likely quite a few grammatical errors. *shrugs* I'd write another Robin/Secret fic, but I have GOT to start writing "Urban Hunter" because the ideas are driving me NUTS. (I also have the strangest urge to write an Inertia/Carol fic…0o;; Poor Thaddeus…)  
  
PallaPlease.  
Long live the mongoose!  
(God bless ya'll!) 


End file.
